


We'll Change With Time

by SchneeWinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fucked up story, Gen, Well to some part, younger Obito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeWinter/pseuds/SchneeWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was an innocent girl. She was kind and helpful. As she wanted to be a ninja, everyone excepted her to change. They were right. But they didn't think that she instead of changing to a broken and traumatized girl, would change into someone, that would reach her goal. </p><p>Even if it meant, that Haruno Sakura would need to destroy everyone, that was in her way to save Uchiha Obito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there~
> 
> I'm a writer from the Prince of Tennis Fandom, that decided to write something for the Naruto Fandom. To keep this short, my chapters will be short, very short, and I'll not update regulary. I'm an impatient bitch after all. 
> 
> I will change some things.
> 
> First, Obito is as old, as the Konoha 12.
> 
> Kakashi and Rin will be older.
> 
> And lastly, there will be so damn much changes, in the plot, you will probably curse me for the whole mindfuck.

_**We'll Change With Time** _

**Prologue**

Sitting under a tree, was a little girl. This girl didn't look ordinary at all. No, she had odd pink hair and stunning emerald eyes. With pale skin, that made people question her health.

That child, was also known as Haruno Sakura. A child of two merchants. Merchants, that were famous under others.

They were often away, letting their daughter under the care of their neighbors.

_Until she wanted to be a ninja._

They weren't happy about that, but they felt guilty, for letting her alone, all the time and accepted her decision with hurt and scare.

They decided, that she didn't need someone to look after her, when she wanted to be a ninja.

But because her parents didn't want her to die, they asked a friend of them, to train her.

 

_Now her story has begun._

 

_His story..._

 

_... Their story._

 


	2. Are You Sure, Kid?

**Are You Sure, Kid?**

It was a sunny day and Sakura stood in the shadow of a tree. She waited patiently for someone.

_Her new teacher._

She was surprised, as her parents told her, that they knew someone, that was willing to teach her. But she was happy. After all it would help her to achieve her goal. Suddenly she heard something and turned around, excepting her Sensei.

_Sadly it was just a cat._

The cat ran to her and cuddled itself to her legs. Sakura smiled at the cute animal and stroked it. It was peaceful...

... _Until_

"Come back, you damn cat!"

A boy, with black hair, an to her and tried to take the cat. But the cat was smart and had seen this coming. Naturally the animal jumped out of the way and ran away.

"Damn," the boy muttered.

"...?"

Suddenly he noticed, that he was not alone and gazed to his company. Both looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly Sakura blushed and the boy looked away. They're both too shy, to speak, until the boy decided, that he couldn't handle the silence.

"My name is Uchiha Obito and you?" He spoke, as he looked into her eyes. Sakura blushed even more and smiled shyly.

"Um... I... I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura... That's a beautiful name!"

They both stood there, not noticing how time passed, till Obito's eyes widened, "Damn! I forgot! Sorry, Sakura-chan, see you another time." Sakura looked in surprise, as her new friend vanished from her sight. She didn't know what happened, but he said, that they will meet again and called her Sakura-chan, that made her smile.

"So you are Kizashi's and Mebuki's daughter? Well, I should have expected that pink hair."

In surprise Sakura turned around to see someone.

_Her new sensei._

* * *

Trying to calm his breath, Obito looked at the ground. 'She is pretty', he thought. Then he blinked. Did he really just think that? Suddenly he looked up.

"The cat!"

And off he was.

* * *

The pink-haired girl looked in front of her, to see a man, with brown hair and and same colored eyes. He had eyes bags and didn't look healthy at all. He looked around twenty and coughed a lot. _Was he really her teacher?_

"Yes, I'm really your teacher." He said, as he coughed.

"Huh?"

"Much people think that," he said, as he sighed, "Kid, you need to learn not to judge someone, because of their appearance."

"...Hai."

She doubted that, even yet. He sighed and gave her a sign, to follow her.

"Eh?"

"I want to see how much stamina you have, for that we'll go to a better place. We can't train here."

* * *

"Here is the cat," Obito mumbled tired and annoyed.

"Thank you, Obito-kun" Rin spoke, with a smile.

He just nodded. The cat's owner, was a friend of Rin. Kuroki, the cat's name, ran away and the friend asked for help. Short, Rin decided, that Obito could help too and he couldn't say no to her. So he was chasing the damn cat and after he met Sakura, he caught it somewhere near a river. At the thought of Sakura he blushed a bit. Rin noticed this and smiled.

"Oh? Did something good happen?"

He looked to the side in embarrassment and muttered, "Nothing."

She continued smiling, "If you mean."

_She would find out, with the time, after all._

* * *

Sakura was tired. No, more like dead. This was hell. They were currently on a open training place and Hayate-sensei, how she found out, whilst training, was a _demon._

First, he wanted to test her stamina and she thought it was okay, because she kept running some meters every morning and evening. _Well, it wasn't._ He said it wasn't enough. She needed to do much more. He thought of a schedule, with everything she should do. _Ever **fucking** day._ So, that she would know what to do, he decided to go through everything. First was running one kilometer. Yes, one kilometer, she wasn't used to it and her body was weak. _She was a little girl after all!_ Six years, damnit! But he said, because of this reason she should do that. But this wasn't all, he wanted her to do thirty pushups. For the start and then again running a kilometer... This was just so damn annoying. She wanted to complain, but... Hayate-sensei said some words to her.

_Words that were the cold truth._

_Damnit! She wouldn't give up!_ Sakura would show him, that she could do it! She was not a weakling! And with that, the pink-haired girl walked away to run some more.

* * *

"Oh fuck... Uh, what should I tell, Bakashi?" Obito looked at the destroyed book, on the ground. Kakashi's favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise. The damn cat, Kuroki, decided, that playing and destroying Kakashi's favorite book, was not suicide at all. Kuroki took the book, ran out of the house (Again, how annoying.) and somewhere in the forest played with it. He caught the cat and saw the book. He was so dead.

"...Huff."

Hearing the panting he turned around to see...

"...Sakura-chan!"

Exhausted she looked up to see her new friend, Obito.

"Uff... Hello... Obito-kun," She said, while catching her breath. Both, she and he, blushed, as they realized, that she added -kun.

"What happened? You seem like you were chased around. Wants someone there hurt you?"

"Ah, no! It's my training!"

"Training?"

"I want to be a ninja!"

"Eh? Me too!"

Both smiled at each other. Suddenly Sakura noticed the book on the ground.

"A book? What happened to it?"

"Kuroki, the cat, played with it."

"I see, it's not yours, is it?"

"No, it's my... Father's book."

"Then you should tell him."

"But he will get mad at me!"

There was a disagreeable silence, until Sakura spoke, "He'll get more mad, if you don't tell him and he finds out by himself."

The boy's eyes widened, as he looked at the book. Maybe she was right, Kakashi always gets mad and tells him the same thing. He never did, what Kakashi told him.

_He felt guilty._

"Yeah... I will... Right now!" He smiled.

"Good luck!" Sakura shout excitedly back.

Obito, with Kuroki, in his arms, turned around, took the book and wanted to go, but he stopped.

"Look, that you don't overwork your body, okay? It's okay to push yourself, but never forget to look after yourself." With these words he walked away.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Kakashi thought, that Obito was ill. Because he stood in front of him and apologized for something. Without hiding it.

"Are you ill?"

"Shut up, I just do this, because Sakura-chan said, that you wouldn't be mad," Obito mumbled embarrassed and walked away.

_"Sakura... Chan?"_

* * *

She looked at the sky and grinned. She could feel the excitement. Even if it the training was a pain in the ass, it made her feel proud of herself. Proud that she could live through it. Closing her eyes she remembered her Sensei's words.

**_"You want to complain? Well, why are you here? Are you sure, you want to be a ninja, kid?"_ **

Opening her eyes, the grin widened.

_Definitely! She would be a great ninja, someday. Greater than the Sannin!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I know. Hayate was twenty-three, when he died. But I wante him to be her teacher, so I needed to play with the age.
> 
> Here are the ages:
> 
> Sakura: 6
> 
> Obito: 7
> 
> Hayate: 23
> 
> Kakashi: 25
> 
> Rin: 24
> 
> I wanted to write Sakura, as a shy girl, but with a bit of temper. Hionestly, who wouldn't complain about training, if he wasn't use to it? I would complain, for sure! Sorry, for the whole training skipping and the bad discription. I think I will time-skip a lot.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Uzumaki Naruto

**Uzumaki** **Naruto**

"Taijutsu!"

Without hesitation Sakura jumped at her sensei and balled her hand to a fist, ready to punch him in the stomach.

He caught her arm, but she raised her left leg and kicked him in the knee. It startled him and he let her.

"I see you improved. This was it for the morning. See you later."

Nodding happily Sakura made her way to the academy. Soon Obito joined her.

* * *

"Morning, Saku."

"Hi, Tobi."

Since Obito didn't like to be called 'Obi' or 'Bito', Sakura began to call him Tobi. He accepted it excited.

"How was your training?"

"Good, I could land a hit on 'Yate-sensei, yours?"

"Mine too, I punched Bakashi in the stomach!"

Both grinned and talked about various themes. It's been years since they met. They encountered each other many times and got along pretty well. Now they're best friends and in the academy. Obito was one year older, than her though, meaning, that he was in another class.

* * *

Walking outside , Sakura thought about the first time, she met Kakashi and Rin. It was in winter and they both wanted to go to Sakura's house, since they did it everytime, but Obito remembered, that Rin promised to make cookies. Not even a second later both were on the way to Kakashi and Rin.

Rin was a nice woman, with brown hair and equally brown and warm eyes. She was beautiful. The first time she met Sakura, she squealed happily and talked about her being so cute.

Kakashi was a handsome man, with silver hair and black eyes. He looked at Sakura and observed her. Though she couldn't tell what he thought, since he wore a mask. But she realized, that he liked her, since he told her some interesting facts about Obito.

_She was warmly welcomed._

* * *

 

"Sakura-chan!"

Looking in front of her, she saw Yamanaka Ino. Ino couldn't greet her in class, since Obito and her came late. But they were known for that. _After all they spent time with Kakashi._

She met the blond-haired girl one year after she met Obito. It was by coincidence and they got along. Ino has a crush on Uchiha Sasuke. He is the class best and Sakura herself had a little crush on him. Though as the crush got in Obito's and her way, she decided to ignore it and it vanished. Now the friendship of her best friend and her was stronger.

Sakura knew, that if it would have gotten in Ino's and her way, she maybe wouldn't have ignored the crush. But then again, Obito was one of the most important people in her life. Don't get her wrong, she liked Ino, but it wasn't special. They would talk sometimes, but that's all.

"Good morning, Ino-chan."

"You don't know what happened today!"

Sakura blinked, "Huh?"

"This one blond-haired kid... Uzu Naruka or something like that, lost against Sasuke-kun, as he insulted him. Heh, that's what he deserves for insulting Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura frowned, as she looked besides her, to see an angry Obito.

"Ino...," She muttered.

"What?"

"Was this necessary?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Sakura sighed and walked away, pulling Obito with her. She hated how the others interacted with Uzumaki Naruto. And she wasn't the only one, Obito too. Both learned from Kakashi, to never harm him, just because the others did. Never. Suddenly Obito stopped.

"Huh?"

"I had enough! Let's go to Naruto, he needs us!"

 

The pink-haired girl smiled at her friend and walked behind him. Yeah, the waited enough long. Naruto was lonely and needed friends. Sakura knew how it felt to be alone. Her parents were never home and others bullied her. She was alone and it made her mad and sad at everything.

She was so happy, as she met Obito. He was everything, she wished for.

Sakura met many wonderful people. Hayate and his girlfriend, Uzuki Yuugao. Kakahsi and Rin, Iruka-sensei and Ino. She wanted Naruto to be one of them.

* * *

He looked ashamed at the ground, depressing thoughts hunting his mind to defeat him. But he did fight back.

_'They hate you, because your weak.'_

**'No! I'm not!'**

_'No one loves you, because you're crying for no reason.'_

**'It's not because of that! Other kids cried too!'**

_'Your selfish for wanting friends, if everyone hates you.'_

_**"No, I'm not selfish, for wanting friends!"** _

_"You're not."_

Slowly he turned around to see...

_"And you'll never be."_

...A boy with black hair and a girl with pink hair. Both smiled at him gently. The boy stretched a hand out, for him to hold.

_"We're now your friends."_

He took the hand, not knowing why he did that. _And he probably never will._

* * *

Currently the tree were sitting under a tree, eating lunch. Both, Obito and Sakura, as he found out, shared with him. Naruto didn't know why he was here. He shouldn't trust them. They just wanted to prank him.

"Sorry."

"Huh?" He looked up to see Obito and Sakura smiling apologetically at him.

"We didn't know how to approach you, thus we just came today. We shouldn't have waited."

They apologized. It wasn't necessary, Naruto knew that. Did the mean it serious? As he saw them smiling at each other, he thought, that he maybe could trust them a bit.

'Maybe,' He thought, as he smiled at them.

* * *

**One year later**

"Yuu-san!"

Sakura happily jumped at a woman and hugged her. Uzuki Yuugao smiled at Sakura and patted her on the head.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan."

Yuuago looked behind Sakura, to see Hayate walking to them.

"To you too, Hayate."

"Hi...," He grumped.

Now who he was closer, she could see, that he was wet. She blinked at him.

"What happened?"

"Training... Sakura shoved me into a river."

Just mere seconds later both Yuuago and Sakura chuckled.

"It's not funny."

"Sorry... But it... is."

He sighed and looked at the sky.

"It's time to go for you, Sakura. Today they'll put you in a team, right?"

"Ah! I forgot, see you later!"

* * *

"Hey!"

Sakura looked in front of her, Naruto was standing there, smiling brightly.

"Hi!"

The two walked into the classroom and sat into their places. Ino didn't come to greet Sakura. But she didn't that, since Sakura befriended Naruto. No one did that, to Obito and Sakura, since they befriended Naruto. Though they didn't care.

_Naruto was worth it._

They couldn't believe, that everybody hated him. He was one of the kindest people they met.

They smirked at the surprised looks, the others send Naruto. Just the three, Iruka, the Hokage and Mizuki knew, why Naruto was here. It was their secret.

* * *

"Good morning, class."

Iruka smiled at them, explained everything and began to list the teams.

"Uzumaki Naruto...Haruno Sakura..."

Both smiled, hoping it wouldn't be Sasuke.

"...Uchiha Sasuke."

_And their world shattered._

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other, whilst Sakura hugged Naruto, crying crocodile tears.

* * *

_**Life was hell.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, if I will write some romance here, because I suck at it so yeah...
> 
> *does not know what to write now, writes some shit down and earses it*
> 
> That will basically happen, every fucking chapter.
> 
> ...Like yet...
> 
> If you would like to correct me on something, I'd be happy to better me!


End file.
